Sueños hechos realidad
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Fic por el cumple de Himuro!. Los ojos plateados de Tatsuya miraban con asombro las entradas que tenía en la mano, ahora podía decir que a sus cortos diez años había hecho su sueño realidad, ¡Iba a un partido de los Trotamundos de Harlem! Sin embargo; Kagami no planeaba que ese sueño se quedara tan corto por lo sonrió abiertamente, tenía un regalo extra qué darle. Adv. Kagahimu!


**Especial por el cumpleaños del hermoso Emo que derrite corazones! Happy Birthday Himuro Tatsuya! :3**

 **No sé si debería llamarle crack al Kagahimu porque ya se ha visto de todo en el fandom de knb xD así que solo diré que hay mención de otras parejas, no tan canon (?).**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y ya saben el resto**

 **Nos leemos en notas de autor, lindas!**

Los ojos plateados de Himuro miraban con asombro las entradas que tenía en la mano. Ahora podía decir que a sus cortos diez años de edad había hecho su sueño realidad, ¡Iba a un partido de los Trotamundos de Harlem!.

—¡¿Có-cómo?! Las entradas son realmente caras y éstas hasta son plateadas— fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntarle a su acompañante cuyo corazón casi se salía de su pecho al ver la felicidad de su hermano mayor.

—Era dinero que tenía ahorrado para comprarlas— Kagami sabía que mentía al decir aquellas palabras pero sí decía que se las consiguió trabajando en un combini cerca de su casa que bajo de agua ponía a trabajar a menores, lejos de alegrarse, Himuro se preocuparía y no disfrutaría el regalo que le acababa de hacer por su cumpleaños.

—¡Taiga, gracias!— y la sonrisa que había puesto el pequeño pelinegro hizo enrojecer a Kagami de inmediato y darse la vuelta lo más rápido que podía para empezar a caminar hacia la larga cola que se hacía en las afueras de la cancha de basket. Himuro lo siguió poniéndose a la par del moreno que caminaba con la cabeza gacha y sin dudarlo tomo su pequeña mano que tembló por inercia. —Vas muy rápido, te perderé— susurró y Kagami a penas lo volteo a ver asintiendo y dejándose llevar cual niño pequeño aunque por dentro su corazón estuviera desbocándose de nervios.

Hacía un par de años lo había conocido, y cuando Himuro le dio el anillo que representaba su amistad, creyó que eso era lo que sentía por él, un amor fraternal por su nuevo hermano mayor, ¿pero cuánto tiempo estaba él dispuesto a creerse esa mentira? Si tan solo el roce de la mano blanquecina del contrario era suficiente para desatar un acelerado palpitar y un sonrojo hasta las orejas. Tal vez era muy pequeño para considerar que eso fuese enamoramiento pero cada que alguien le hablaba de ese sentimiento o lo veía en revistas o anuncios de televisión, un hermoso lunar aparecía en su mente y unos ojos plateados que sólo lo veían a él.

—Las entradas— comentó la señorita de la taquilla y tanto Kagami como Himuro se pusieron de puntitas para lograr ver el mostrador y enseñarlas. —Por el pasillo de la izquierda hasta la entrada seis.—comentó la chica que mascaba con la boca abierta mientras miraba una revista. Himuro suspiró de alivio al ver que no les ponían ninguna restricción por ser menores sin un adulto que los acompañase, por lo que jaló a Kagami del brazo salieron corriendo en dirección al lugar señalado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al entrar a aquella espléndida cancha, iluminada en cada esquina mientras las pantallas de televisión suspendidas en el techo pasaban imágenes de los juegos anteriores de los Trotamundos. Kagami estaba extasiado al ver aquello, había tenido la oportunidad de ver partidos informales de básquet en Japón pero nada se comparaba a la enorme cancha que empezaba a ser atiborrada de gente que gritaba emocionada.

El tiempo parecía volar, pues en un par de minutos el lugar estaba completamente lleno y faltaba poco para que las imágenes de los trotamundos se apagaran de las pantallas para dar paso a ver al equipo en persona. Kagami fijó su vista rojiza entonces en Himuro que, al igual que él, tenía la vista absorta en aquella enorme plataforma de baloncesto; una sonrisa surcó su rostro al ver la emoción de Himuro. ¿Cuánto iba a durar su fachada de "hermanos de baloncesto"? Kagami no lo sabía pero tenía la esperanza que tal vez, solo tal vez Himuro algún día lo viera de otra forma que al menos no fuera como un "hermano".

—Oye, tigre…— comentó de pronto el pelinegro haciendo que Kagami saliera de su ensoñación.

—Umm—

—¿Crees que algún día seremos tan buenos como ellos?— preguntó de pronto volteando a ver a su acompañante quien hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla, gesto que le pareció tan tierno a Himuro que soltó una pequeña risa que pasó desapercibida por el menor.

—Tú eres mejor que yo en la cancha, tal vez tú sí…—

—Sigue practicando y de seguro los dos seremos tan buenos algún día, ¿te lo imaginas?— Los ojitos rojos de Kagami se fijaron en los plateados de su mejor amigo, imaginarse a ellos de grandes compitiendo en ese tipo de estadios sonaba como algo irreal, como un sueño muy lejano.

—Sería… como un sueño hecho realidad— suspiró bajito y Himuro volvió a reír.

—Tú hiciste mi sueño hecho realidad hoy, gracias— Kagami por inercia sonrió ante las palabras de Himuro que le calentaban el corazón; ahora estaba más decidido a hacer aquella locura que tenía en mente, de la cual antes no estaba tan seguro pero era el sacrificio que pagaría para ver esa enorme sonrisa de quien consideraba hasta el momento la persona más importante en su vida después de sus padres. Agarró los tirantes de la mochilita que cargaba en su espalda y frunció el seño mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Estaba determinado en cumplir su objetivo, porque todavía no había logrado convertir el sueño de Himuro en una realidad; aún no.

—No me lo agradezcas aún—susurró feliz Kagami mientras ambos escuchaban por el portavoz que resonaba en todo el lugar, el anuncio que los Trotamundos de Harlem entraban a la cancha junto con el equipo contrincante para dar un espectáculo admirable.

Himuro podía jurar que aquello había superado sus expectativas, la increíble agilidad con que aquellos hombres jugaban era digna de asombro, mientras el equipo contrario jugaba en serio, los trotamundos con risas, trucos, piruetas y muy buen sentido del humor les estaban ganando por demasiado puntaje. Su vista se encontraba fija en el marcador y los últimos tres minutos del juego que los trotamundos usaban a su favor para jugar con más adrenalina y encestar cuantos puntos pudieran con giros que hacían a la gente gritar de la emoción.

El lugar en el que se encontraba era perfecto estaba a una buena distancia de la cancha que le permitía ver con claridad todos los movimientos fantásticos de aquellas personas magníficas, y su vista que seguía cada movimiento terminó en el balón que se dirigía justo a la canasta en el último segundo haciendo a la gente gritar de la emoción por tan asombrosa actuación de los mejores jugadores del mundo.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa cambió de un segundo a otro cuando observó que Kagami no se encontraba a la par suya, incluso tuvo que quitarse el cabello que cubría su ojo izquierdo para tener una mejor panóramica y buscar entre la gente que ya estaba saliendo del lugar. Su corazón se comenzó a precipitar mientras corría hacia los baños a buscarlo sin tener un resultado efectivo. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a un oficial pero seguro se meterían en problemas porque ambos habían ido sin permiso de sus padres. El miedo se comenzó a apoderar del pelinegro al ver que Kagami no aparecía hasta que por el portavoz escuchó su nombre.

—Himuro Tatsuya, favor dirigirse a entrada número dos que se encuentra dentro de la cancha de basquetbol.—

El pequeño de diez años frunció el seño ante aquella llamada del portavoz, pero hizo caso omiso a aquella duda y se dirigió de inmediato a aquel lugar saltándose un par de sillas y entrando al terreno de los jugadores para luego examinar dónde se encontraba dicha entrada hasta que la halló y junto con ella a Mark Titus, el alero de los trotamundos y no pudo evitar dejar caer su quijada al ver a aquel hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eres Himuro Tatsuya ¿no?— El aludido no respondió más que para asentir levemente con su cabeza presa del asombro que le provocaba aquel hombre. —vamos— comentó el jugador mientras tomaba la pequeña mano del niño y se dirigía dentro de los pasillos. Himuro parpadeó un par de veces cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras se preguntaba qué había hecho Kagami para que todo aquello estuviera pasando.

Por su parte el pequeño pelirrojo no cabía de asombro al ver que su plan había funcionado, demasiado perfecto para ser precisos pero ¡qué más daba si lo había logrado!. Aunque ahora sus rodillas dolieran un poco…

 _Flashback_

Faltaban cinco minutos para que el juego terminara, la multitud estaba eufórica con los resultados y la victoria era inminente para los Trotamundos de Harlem por lo cual Kagami decidió que era hora de llevar su plan a cabo.

Definitivamente hacer algo tan arriesgado no era costumbre en el pelirrojo y menos cuando su mamá era tan estricta con él; sin embargo, sentía que valía la pena hacer aquello al recordar que de las primeras conversaciones que sostuvo con Himuro cuando lo conoció habían sido acerca de los famosos jugadores de basquetbol que no solo jugaban sino hacían divertir al público; le había comentado que tan famoso equipo había nacido porque habían jugadores tan buenos que nadie les ganaba y, aburridos de ser siempre ganadores comenzaron a crear un juego totalmente diferente donde no solo demostraban sus asombrosas habilidades sino hacían del basquetbol un juego totalmente divertido, no solo para ellos, sino para todos aquellos que lo veían.

Era por demás decir que Kagami estaba extasiado con aquella idea, que, cuando Himuro le comentó que le entristecía no poder verlos nunca en persona, había decidió no solo regalarle las entradas costosas sino hacer cualquier cosa con tal que Himuro pudiese si quiera hablar con uno de ellos y era por eso que sin dudarlo ni un instante más agarró su mochilita y se dispuso a levantarse de su asiento para ir hacia la cancha.

De reojo vio cómo el pelinegro estaba totalmente concentrado en el juego, por lo que comenzó a bajar las gradas hacia la cancha de baloncesto, donde el pequeño pasó totalmente desapercibido llegando así a las orillas de dónde jugaban los basquetbolistas, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y justamente divisó la puerta por donde habían salido los trotamundos, entrada que inclusive los guardias de seguridad obviaban pues estaban también concentrados en el partido que se suscitaba. Kagami sonrió y comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección, adentrándose entre esos pasillos prohibidos y abriendo con sumo cuidado cada puerta por la que pasaba dando inevitablemente con el cuarto en el que se cambiaban aquellos famosos jugadores. Una sonrisa grandísima se reflejó en su rostro y entró de inmediato al lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Aquellos vestidores eran inmensos, tenían un área de casilleros y uno de duchas, caminó a paso lento por cada rincón de aquella habitación viendo lo lujosa que era y preguntándose si algún día podría llegar a instalarse en un lugar como ése y jugar con ellos. Tragó en seco ya estaba a punto de terminar el juego y esos altos hombres vendrían por lo que se colocó en una esquina y sacó de su mochila una piedra pomes, de aquellas blancas que no pesaban nada pero que eran en demasía filosas.

Respiró profundo, agarró la piedra y comenzó a frotarla en sus rodillas; al principio se detuvo de inmediato al sentir un verdadero raspón pero cuando vio que no era mucho sus peculiares cejas se fruncieron y empezó a frotar con más fuerza, logrando así que una rodilla comenzara a sangrar por el tacto con aquella pieza filosa, una lágrima de dolor surcó su rostro pero la limpió de inmediato para seguir con su otra rodilla, lo cual ya le estaba comenzando a doler demasiado pero sin haber sangrado en realidad; Kagami aumento entonces el ritmo y al escuchar los gritos de la gente desde afuera supo que el partido había terminado, justamente cuando de su otra rodilla había comenzado a brotar sangre por la herida que se había hecho. Sin cuidado guardó la piedra en su mochila y se escondió en una esquina de los casilleros que habían en aquel lugar, esperando por la llegada de los trotamundos.

Su plan era simple, fingir que se había perdido buscando el baño y que se había resbalado al entrar en aquella habitación. Hablaría un poco de japonés y en inglés diría que no entiende mucho pero que llamaran a Himuro Tatsuya porque había venido solo con él. De aquella forma Himuro tendría la oportunidad de conocer en persona a aquellas celebridades pues, aunque le hubiera regalado entradas plateadas estas distaban mucho del área de juego y a ese paso jamás hubieran tenido la oportunidad de siquiera ser vistos. Kagami tragó en seco, las rodillas le ardían mucho y las lágrimas estaban escapando de él sin consentimiento alguno, lo cual le haría más verídica su farsa aunque sus lágrimas fueran reales.

 _Flashback_

Himuro no pudo con la escena que tenía enfrente. Kagami estaba llorando mientras Dereck Williams, el pívot del equipo lo sostenía entre sus brazos; Himuro se separó de la mano del jugador alero para ir directo hacia el pelirrojo y abrazarlo lo más que podía en una escena que los jugadores vieron con demasiada ternura.

—¿Qué pasó tigre?— susurró Himuro entre los mechones rebeldes de Taiga que se sostenía fuerte del agarre de su hermano y mantenía intacta su farsa de saberse perdido.

—Me perdí yendo hacia el baño y caí— fueron las simples palabras del aludido que poco a poco fue soltando el agarre de Tatsuya para luego mostrarle una espléndida sonrisa perlada —¡pero ellos me curaron y estoy bien!— sonrió y fue entonces que Himuro pudo contemplar sus rodillas vendadas, suspirando de alivio al ver que Kagami solamente era un pequeño niño lloroso pues la sonrisa resplandeciente que portaba ahora le hacía saber que el golpe no había sido gran cosa.

—Me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu amigo— sonrió de pronto el ala-pívot del equipo Chris Roberts mientras veía con ternura a los infantes.

—Hai— respondió Taiga en perfecto japonés mientras Himuro no podía creer aún a lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡Gr-gracias!— balbució Himuro mientras inclinaba su cabeza lo más que podía.

—No hay de qué— escuchó aquella voz mientras alguien le revolvía los cabellos con delicadeza; Himuro alzó la vista y no pudo más que abrir la boca.

—¡Anthony Johnson!— gritó eufórico y acto seguido cubrió su boca al ver que los demás trotamundos comenzaban a reír.

—¿Así que sabes mi nombre?— comentó con gracia el jugador Base de los Trotamundos.

—E-eres m-mi jugador favorito— sus mejillas se tiñeron totalmente de rojo al haber dicho aquello pero su persona favorita en todo el mundo le había hablado, ¡a él!. Ya no escuchaba nada más que el latir desenfrenado de su corazón. Por su parte el jugador Uno de los mundialmente conocidos Harlem Globetrotters fijó su vista en el pelirrojo sonriente, que miraba intensamente a su pequeño amigo pelinegro.

A penas el juego había acabado ellos tenían instrucciones claras de regresar de inmediato a los vestidores pues la gente a veces se aglomeraba y no los dejaba irse; por lo que al encontrar a ese niño llorando dentro de los vestidores le parecía sumamente extraño. ¿Quién iría al baño minutos antes de que el juego acabase?, es más, ¿Quién se confundiría en ir al baño que estaba perfectamente señalado en aquel lugar y en cambio llegar hasta aquellos recónditos lugares donde solo los jugadores profesionales podrían entrar?. Además, si se hubiera caído no tendría ese tipo de raspones que había visto cuando lo encontraron, el suelo era duro pero era liso y las heridas del niño parecían como si se hubiera arrastrado por la tierra, raspando sus rodillas en el proceso; inclusive pudo ver sus manos algo cortadas pero una simple caída como la que describía el pelirrojo no pudo haber hecho que se lastimara de aquella forma. En conclusión, el pequeño de diez años había mentido. Sin embargo, esa mirada que el pelirrojo le brindaba al niñito del bonito lunar, le recordaba muchísimo a las miradas que Markus Blakely, su escolta y segundo al mando, le dedicaba cuando recién se conocían.

—¿Y les gustó el partido?— preguntó tratando de entablar conversación con los menores que, según el relato del pelirrojo, habían venido sin un adulto que los acompañase.

—¡Perfecto!— fue lo que mencionó Himuro y Kagami colocó una mirada pícara mientras volvía sonreír.

—¡Sí!, ¡venimos por su cumpleaños!— gritó y Himuro lo volvió a ver sonrojado.

—Tigre…— susurró.

—Feliz cumpleaños entonces— gritó Chris Roberts, el ala-pívot del equipo que se había mantenido al margen jugando con un balón en su mano y viendo de reojo a su capitán que no apartaba la vista de los pequeños. Una sonrisa cómplice surgió con el amante del capitán y luego le pasó la pelota hasta el otro de los vestidores.

—Hey Blackely, ¿hay que regalarle algo al cumpleañero no?— sonrió y el Escolta le devolvió la sonrisa sabiendo a lo que se refería.

—Anthony, ¿y si les enseñamos a jugar básquet?—comentó Marqus y su pareja sonrió cómplice.

—¡Pero ya sabemos jugar!— comentó Kagami aún sonriendo viendo cómo se estaban dando las cosas bajo la mirada atónita de Himuro. De pronto sintió como el pívot, que lo había estado cargando todo el tiempo, lo levanto y lo colocó justo detrás de su cabeza para sostenerlo de los pies.

—Bien, vamos a la cancha entonces—comentó Derek mientras sentía que Kagami agarraba levemente sus cabellos para no caerse del agarre del contrario.

—¿Y tú juegas, Himuro?… o mejor dicho, Tatsuya— preguntó Anthony viendo al pequeño que no le apartaba la vista. Himuro solo atinó a asentir de nuevo con su cabeza y un sonrojo cruzó de inmediato por sus pómulos al sentir ser cargado por el jugador estrella de los Trotamundos de Harlem.

Es estadio de basquetbol se encontraba totalmente vacío por lo que se podían escuchar perfectamente los golpes del balón contra el suelo y los pasos rápidos de los jugadores que en ese momento veían con asombro el manejo del balón por parte de los supuestos "hermanos".

Kagami miraba cómo Himuro ponía toda su atención en el one vs one que estaba jugando en esos momentos con el capitán del equipo. Su sonrisa no podía ser más perfecta, su único ojo visible brillaba con absoluta adoración por aquel sujeto y sus movimientos certeros le daban impresión a Taiga que Himuro estaba pasando el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

—Bonito anillo de compromiso— escuchó de pronto a Marqus Blakely, el escolta del equipo y Kagami que había estado descansando un rato después de jugar las últimas dos horas solo atinó a fruncir el entrecejo en clara expresión de duda. —Tú y tu mini novio lo tienen como collar en el cuello—

—Ahh, no es mi novio…—se sonrojó levemente sacando el collar que portaba y mostrando aquel anillo —es una muestra de que somos como hermanos—

—Ya veo…hey tomémonos una selfie—

—¿Eh?— el pequeño tigre vio a Marqus sacar su celular y colocarlo sobre sus piernas mientras activaba la cámara, por lo que Kagami solo atinó a sonreír al ver al jugador señalar en la cámara el anillo que Kagami portaba.

—Listo— sonrió el jugador mientras Chris Roberts agarraba a Kagami del brazo y lo jalaba a la cancha.

—¡Marqus, graba!— gritó mientras agarraba al niño y le quitaba las vendas de las rodillas. —Ya mucho con esa caída, ¿puedes sobrevivir sin las vendas?—

—¡Sí!—

—Me dijiste que quieres ser Ala-pívot, ¿no?—

—Hai, hai— sonrió más el pequeño y sintió cómo le lanzaba el balón.

—Bien, te enseño entonces…—

Entre horas jugando, más de cien selfies tomadas, varias caídas por parte de los pequeños e increíbles fintas que los trotamundos les habían enseñado, ambos niños habían caído rendidos casi dormitando en sus brazos. El capitán Johnson tomó el teléfono celular que Himuro cargaba consigo y llamó al número de los padres de éste preguntando la dirección para dejar a los pequeños que habían quedado dormidos. Los jugadores se instalaron en la casa de Himuro ante la mirada asombrada tanto de sus papás como de la mamá de Kagami que había estado preocupada toda la tarde por la desaparición de su pequeño, preocupación que pronto desapareció ante la visita de aquellas famosas personas que no dudaron en trasladarles todas las fotos que acreditaban dónde habían pasado la tarde sus hijos.

—La última selfie que le pasaste a la madre de Kagami Taiga me gustó— susurró Anthony a su escolta mientras Mark Titus le quitaba el teléfono para ver a qué se refería su capitán.

— Te refieres a la del collar—

—Ambos tenían el mismo—

—Me recordaron a ti y a mí de jóvenes— mencionó Marqus mientras veía de reojo al piloto del automóvil en el que se conducían.

—Esos niños van a llegar a ser como nosotros—

—¿Sabes por qué tomé la foto?—

—¿Por qué?— comentó Anthony mientras sonreía por inercia al recordar a aquellos peculiares niños japoneses.

—Por qué pensé lo mismo que tú… y no me refiero solo en la cancha— Marqus le quitó de nuevo el teléfono al alero del equipo y deslizó su mano por el teléfono buscando entre las fotos, una que había tomado antes de siquiera comenzar el juego con los pequeños, la vio y se la dio a Anthony quien desaceleró para voltear a ver de reojo la foto en la que aparecían los pequeños en los vestidores, abrazados en cuanto se habían visto de nuevo; tan felices que no daba lugar a duda que las palabras de los Trotamundos de Harlem se harían realidad un día.

Los gritos de la gente eufórica se escuchaban afuera del estadio de baloncesto central de Tokio, aclamando porque comenzara el partido de los Trotamundos de Harlem contra el famoso equipo de baloncesto de la Generación de los Milagros que se había conformado por parte de la Universidad de Tokio, y que se había hecho célebre por sus cero derrotas en los últimos cinco años en que los jugadores habían entrado a la Universidad.

—Hola a todos, vine a desearles éxitos… y a recordarle a Aomine-kun que si vuelve a dejar sus tenis en casa, se olvide de jugar esta temporada— comentó enojado Kuroko mientras en una mano traía la caja de zapatos de su pareja y en la otra varios recipientes con postre hecho a base de rebanadas de limón y miel. Le tiró en la cara los zapatos y fue de inmediato donde Himuro para ofrecerle el postre que había traído.

—¿Síndrome de abstinencia sexual?—

—Pff, ni me lo recuerdes, el doctor dijo que en el noveno mes deberíamos dejar de hacerlo, ahora Testu se enoja por todo— respondió el moreno colocándose los zapatos mientras Kise Ryota comenzaba a reír.

—No te burles Ryota, que yo aún no te perdono por dormirte cuidando a nuestros bebés— comentó Akashi con su ojo de emperador que hizo temblar al rubio por inercia, siendo el turno de Aomine de reírse.

—Akashi-kun, todavía estás en período de lactancia, no deberías volver al juego tan pronto—

—Soy absoluto Tetsuya, Kazunari y Reo no jugaran esta temporada para cuidar de sus hijos y ahorita dejé a mis bebés a cargo de ellos— sonrió el pelirrojo para luego voltear a ver con expresión maternal a Tatsuya que oía sus palabras. —Pero tú no eres como yo Tatsuya, no deberías estar aquí haciendo un doble esfuerzo que evitara que concibas— comentó Akashi en el tono más amable que podía sabiendo los planes de la pareja estadounidense que sería el centro de atención en el partido que estaba por comenzar.

—Hey, ¡Bakagami! Akashi tiene razón, el doctor dijo que si quería que Tetsu quedara embarazado, debería dejar el baloncesto un tiempo— argumentó Aomine viendo a Himuro colocarse las muñequeras mientras Kuroko asentía con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, lo mismo nos dijo el doctor—comentó Kagami sonriendo y tomando de la cintura a Himuro —pero teníamos que jugar este partido—

—¿Por las fotos que empezaron a rondar en internet?— preguntó Midorima mientras comenzaba a guardar los dulces de su esposo en el casillero, antes que se los llevara a la cancha.

—¿Te refieres a las fotos de Kaga-chin y Muro-chin de pequeños jugando con los trotamundos? Kazu-chin dice que se han vuelto virales— Kagami y Himuro soltaron una risa al unísono viéndose mutuamente mientras el mismo recuerdo de hace quince años pasaba por sus mentes.

—Titulares, entro yo, Daiki, Taiga, Tatsuya y Shintaro en el primer cuarto, ¿listos?— Todos asintieron dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar.

—Oi Tatsuya— susurró Kagami viendo a Himuro y retrasando sus pasos para que pudieran hablar a solas.

—¿Sí, tigre?—

—Al fin vas a hacer tu sueño realidad, jugar contra ellos— comentó recordando al pequeño niño de diez años que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro al siquiera hablar de los trotamundos de Harlem.

—Ehh, no exactamente, ese no es mi sueño hecho realidad, es otro—

—Te refieres a cuando logremos concebir— Himuro sonrió al ver el rostro dudoso de su primer amor y suspiró bajito tomándole la mano mientras salían a la cancha.

—Tampoco, Taiga… tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad— comentó tan casual que Kagami no pudo más que sonrojarse ante aquel comentario y jalar a Himuro de la mano que tenían entrelazada para rozar sus labios en un suave beso segundos antes que entraran a la cancha.

Salieron de los pasillos adentrándose a la cancha y observando las luces que iluminaban ésta y a sus contrincantes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dispuestos a enfrentarlos. Himuro sonrió al ver a los contrincantes pero inmediatamente su vista se enfocó en unos carteles que lo apoyaban a él y su esposo; no pudo evitar volver sus recuerdos atrás y sonreír a esos cinco chicos, ex jugadores de los Trotamundos que, contra todo pronóstico, estaban apoyando al equipo contrario, a la pareja de niños que habían logrado llegar tan lejos… y no sólo en el ámbito del basquetbol.

 **Solo hago acotación que el cumple de baby Himuro fue el 30 de octubre y no pensé que el fic quedara tan largo, pero en fin xD espero les haya gustado este poquito de Himukaga que escasea en el fandom. BTW los Trotamundos de Harlem que describí son un jugadores que estuvieron en el equipo cuando ellos tenían más o menos 10 años, (2010).**

 **Hasta otro fic :3**


End file.
